Confession
by BloodMistress
Summary: Ulrick has a crush on Odd. Yumi and Sissy are a couple. Aelita is materialized. When Ulrick admits his crush on Odd does the blonde like him back? yaoi yuri ratings may go up.
1. Default Chapter

Confessions  
  
BM: It's so hard to find yaoi Code Lyoko fics. Has anyone noticed that? Vixen: This is Yaoi or slash between Ulrick and Odd hopefully. It depends on if you reader's vote on Odd liking Ulrick back or not. Oh and it's Yuri because of Yumi and Sissy. Krace: Blood Mistress owns nothing though we own her. chuckles BM: hey you don't own me you're my muses! BM and Krace get into a fight Vixen: While the children are fighting let's get to the story, shall we?  
  
(( ...)) Ulrick's thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Admiration  
  
Saturday  
  
Ulrick slowly wakes up and pulls his earplugs from his ears and places them in his dresser and notices Odd is already gone. "That's strange usually he's still asleep," he musses before deciding to see how Jeremy is getting along with the materialization while thinking about Odd. ((I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him I like him more than a friend. I bet he's straight to boot.)) He frowns at these thoughts as he knocks Jeremy's door. "Come on in Ulrick," Jeremy says through the door. Ulrick opens the door and walks in closing it behind him. Odd sits on Jeremy's bed without a shirt on talking to Jeremy who sits at his computer. ((Damn he's hot)) Then he notices Yumi talking to a girl with pink hair. "Who's she?" Ulrick asks sitting next to Odd. "Jeremy managed to materialize me, I'm Aelita," she says with a smile. Jeremy blushes at this and laughs as a look of shock crosses Ulrick's face. "Good job Jeremy," Ulrick says and lies back on the bed. "How'd you sleep?" Yumi asks as she notices Ulrick's eyes closing. "I slept fine. How did your and Sissy's date go?" Ulrick asks smirking. Yumi blushes and ignores the question and continues talking to Aelita as Jeremy continues to talk to Odd. Ulrick starts day dreaming about Odd. ((I should tell him how I feel but what if he doesn't think of me in that way? I might ruin our friendship. No Odd is a true friend this won't ruin our friendship. Should I tell him now or in private? Hm, I think it would be better if I told him now. At least it will be off my shoulders.)) Jeremy starts talking to Aelita about something until Ulrick clears his throat getting everyone's attention. "Yeah?" Odd asks. "I have a confession to make. I have a crush on Odd and it's ok if you don't feel that for me I just had to get it out in the open," Ulrick says not thinking.  
  
BM: panting after having won the fight Please review and tell me if Odd should like Ulrick back or not. 4 reviews and I'll update. 


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Confessions**  
  
**BM: OMG! I've never gotten so many reviews. [does a happy dance]  
  
Vixen: You got two bad reviews though. One said you must be sick and another said this is stupid.  
  
BM: So? At least I know they read my story. I want to thank Crissy and YamiHonno134 for helping me with the ideas for this chapter. Thanks to every one else who reviewed including Joce and Georgia Peach. Oh tea and sorry about spelling Ulrich and Jeremie's names Ulrick and Jeremy but I'm leaving it Ulrick and Jeremy so as not to confuse anyone.  
  
Krace: BloodMistress owns nothing except any original characters in this chapter. Remember this is yaoi.  
  
((...)) Ulrick's thoughts.**

* * *

**Mixed Feelings**  
  
The world seems to stand still for Ulrick as he realizes what he's said. ((Oh god I hope he doesn't hate me)) Ulrick sits up quickly with a worried look on his face. Odd who is smiling brightly, eyes sparkling with happiness, pulls Ulrick into a tight embrace. "Ulrick I feel the same way about you. I have for a while," he says as he places a gentle kiss on Ulrick's forehead. Ulrick smiles brightly and sighs, resting his head on Odd's chest and closing his eyes. Aelita and Yumi smile at the two boys but Jeremy frowns, looking at Ulrick. "Ulrick are you ok? You look pale and you seem tired," Jeremy asks concerned. 

Odd frowns and looks down at Ulrick who doesn't open his eyes. "I'm fine Jeremy. Though I did have some nightmares but it's nothing serious. I probably just need something to eat," Ulrick says lazily. ((Why do I feel so tired all of the sudden? Mm, Odd's so warm.)) Odd picks up Ulrick and stands up cradling him. [BM: Who's older? Odd or Ulrick] Yumi frowns before asking, "Ulrick when was the last time you ate?" "Mm, don't re..." Ulrick starts but slips unconscious. Odd gasps slightly as he feels Ulrick go limp. "The last time I saw him eat anything was the day before yesterday," Odd says worriedly. Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy and Odd quickly take Ulrick to the nurse's office.

Inside Ulrick's head Ulrick stands in a void of darkness. ((Where am I?)) "You are in your own mind of course little one," a voice speaks to him. A figure appears before Ulrick's form. Ulrick notices that himself and the figure are naked and that the figure is a male. ((Wha!?)) The figure smiles darkly and grabs Ulrick's chin and roughly kisses him. "Stop it! Who are you?" Ulrick says angrily. The figure smiles. "You know me very well. But I will answer your question just the same. My name is Zach," he smirks at the look of shock on Ulrick's face. "Bu-but you're dead," Ulrick stutters nervously. "XANA brought me back. He knows you're in love with Odd. He also knows that we were dating," Zach says laughing darkly. "We weren't dating you bastard! You fucking raped me!"

* * *

**BM: Wow, I wasn't expecting it to go this way...please review.  
  
Krace: Um that was definitely an unexpected turn. 5 reviews and she'll update.**

**BM: Here is some information on Zach.**

**Name: Zach Tallor Age:18 Hair:Platinum Blonde Eyes: Green Info: Zach used to go to there school but was hit by a car and died. Three days earlier he had raped Ulrick. [Took place before Amnesia]**


	3. Danger

**Confession  
  
BM: I realized so far this is my shortest story but it has the most reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm using the flames I got to light my candles. By the way, the only reason Yumi and Sissy are a couple in this is because I didn't know what else to do with them.  
  
Vixen: Excuse me while I lock BloodMistress in the closest [pulls BM out of the room]  
  
Krace: BloodMistress owns nothing except Zach.  
  
WARNINGS: Mentions of past rape. Contains yaoi and hints of yuri.  
  
((...)) Ulrick's thoughts  
  
{{...}} Odd's thoughts**

* * *

Zach smirks as his hand gets slapped away from Ulrick's face. Ulrick glares coldly at Zach, a sound resembling a growl emits from his throat. "My dear Ulrick. It wasn't rape if you liked it," Zach says huskily. "I didn't like it!" Ulrick shouts. ((Damn him. Where am I anyway)) Zach smiles and wraps one arm around Ulrick's waist and pulls him close. "Oh? I believe you did like it. With all the moans and screams you gave me. To answer your question you are in your own mind, well sort of, so anything you think I can hear," Zach chuckles as Ulrick tries to get away from him. Ulrick opens his mouth as to speak but quickly closes it. ((If this is my mind it works by my rules then)) "Not exactly. You see XANA also gave me certain abilities. One of them is to control your mind and body. Right this moment outside in the real world Odd and your little friends are worried about you. When it's really them that are in danger," Zach starts laughing menacingly as Ulrick stiffens. Zach kisses Ulrick gently, "Don't worry though he promised me you wouldn't be harmed." Zach disappears and leaves Ulrick to his own thoughts.  
  
In the real world Odd, Yumi and Jeremy sit around Ulrick's unconscious body in the nurse's office. {{What's wrong with him}} The lights start to flicker on and off and the door slams shut and locks. "It's XANA," Jeremy states as he tries to open the door. The three gasp as Zach appears in the room. {{He died in a car wreck how can he be here?}} Yumi, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy looked shocked and a little nervous. "XANA sent me to exterminate you four so he can take control of this world," Zach says boastfully. "You're the reason that Ulrick's in the state he is aren't you," Odd growls out. Zach smiles evilly as he takes a step towards them and brings out a gun. "Ulrick's mine," Zach says as he aims the gun at Odd and fires. Aelita pushes Odd out of the way sending both ther and him to the ground. The bulet smashes into the wood causing it to splinter. Yumi kicks Zach in the stomach sending him into one of the medicin cabnets. Jeremy helps Aelita and Odd off the floor. Zach gets up and tackles Yumi into the wall. 

* * *

**Krace: Stupid chapter, stupid cliffhanger and stupid idea.  
  
Vixen: I think Krace is having mood swings. I'll make sure BloodMistress writes a better chapter next time. Please review.**


End file.
